disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Anya
Anya (ronlover90) is a character in "The Sixth Sense" project. She has the ablilty to create illusions of any shape or size and cast them into the real world. Mostly used for companionship, Anya also uses her powers for protection when needed. She only uses her powers for good, execpt when used on Kent Mansley, but that was only to distract him while she ran away. Age : 18-ish Kidnapping Anya was kidnapped and held hostage by a Government offical named Kent Mansley. She was able to get away by using what little power she could control at the time and has been on the run ever since. She was taken away from her family at such a young age that she doesnt even remember their names. She has only held onto their faces and the small memories of them, in her dreams. Journey to the Past With very little memory of her family, Anya holds onto what she remembers. She has the same dream everytime she goes to sleep. Doesn't know much else, other than they're her family and that Mansley took her away from them. 'Family: ' *Mother - Mary Darling *Father - Zeus *Eldest Brother - Tulio (Louie) *Eldest Sister - Cinderella (Odette) *Youngest Sister - Anya (Jenny) *Youngest Brother - Sinbad (Tarzan) #Tulio = MaryMurr #Cinderella = XworldApocalypseX #Sinbad = matirudasama Character Interactions Upcoming Meetings: *Dean (Thrax) *Cale Tucker *Jasmine *Cinderella = (maybe) Family: (doesnt know their current locations) *Tulio *Cinderella *Sinbad Current Situations // Upcoming Plots Anya is currently making her way through a town in search of Mansley, who she believes might know about her family and their locations. She is last seen exiting a local junkyard on the outskirts of the town by a local named Dean. What Anya doesnt know is that she just arrived at a town where two individuals like herself are currently staying : Cale and Dean. They used to be room mates but went their seperate ways after a particularly nasty fight involving their powers, and yet they're still staying in the same town for fears of leaving and being captured by one of The Government officals who are trying to track them down. On Anya's way to find Mansley, she runs into Dean McCoppin who had followed her out into the town from his junk yard because he was reminded of his decesed girlfriend, Giselle. Upon meeting, they take an instint liking towards one another and by her side Dean feels calm for the first time in awhile. Almost as if his demon Thrax wasnt there, or at least was taking a break from making his life a living hell. They get to talking and Anya finds out about Cale, and she is interested in meeting him becuase until now she has been all alone and it would make her feel better knowing she is not the only one with a speical power. Once meeting Cale Tucker, Anya senses something wrong with him, almost as if he's having a war within himself while he is around her. She doesn't know whats wrong with him, but she's determined to help both Cale and Dean out seeing as they are the first of her kind she has met since running away from Mansley twelve years ago. So now Anya is not alone, she has joined forces with Dean and Cale. Even though they are still sore about the fight that they had, the two boys put their differences aside for awhile and decide to help Anya find her family, though they arn't thrilled about the idea of trying to find Mansley. ﻿ Videos thumb|left|362pxthumb|left|362px﻿